Naruto The Ninja Games
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside! Video Game fic!


**Summary: Naruko's life is a game where she levels up by fighting, killing, training and having sex. With the help from her mates, she will be victorious as the The Twilight Maelstrom! Godlike/Sage of Ten Paths/Elemental Goddess/Futa Naruko, Calm/Cold/Dark/Emotionless/Charming/Unforgiving Naruko, BAMF Naruko, EMS/Rinnegan/Ranton Goddess Naruko, Multi-Bloodline, Ying/Yang Chakra, Dark Chakra, Rikudo Sennin Naruko, Kami-Class Naruko, Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu/Kenjutsu/Bukijutsu/Laijutsu Master Naruko, Mass Harem, Bashing of Sakura, Kakashi and Konoha Civilians, Good Danzo, Sandaime and Elders, Genderbend, elements from multiple animes and movies. **

**I do now own Naruto or any other anime or movie shown in this fic**

**Let the games begin! **

* * *

The crowd was literally excited and loud currently thanks to the anticipation and eagerness of seeing the potential shinobi for the Chunin Exam finals. Kage's from the Great Five, even the newly revived Uzushizogakure No Sato was here for the Finals and another hidden reason.

Though some were looking around for a certain girl that has managed to infiltrate their hearts, desires and dreams. That girl was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha a name only known to a select group of people due to trust issues from her childhood and life as a shinobi.

Growing up Naruko was a bright child eager to gain acknowledgement but, that soon changed after being nearly beaten alive by a mob of civilians from her own village even the shinobi and anbu participated in her misery.

That turned her cold, emotionless and unforgiving to an extent that if you gave her a good enough reason she would give you leniency but, if it was for personal gain or amusement than you have made an enemy out of someone you do not want to anger less you want to end up scarred for life.

Her years in the academy she faked her happy persona as being the dead-last all the way up to her mission, an S-rank one at that until her teammate Sakura Haruno tried to save her own neck by swapping with Naruko to take the blow from a spinning Kubukiri Boucho by Shizumi Momochi only to reveal her true self and defeated Momochi soundly.

She knocked out Sakura and Kakashi leaving only Satsuki Uchiha with knowledge of her true self before continuing her act of the fool which amused her Uchiha teammate who held attraction to her even in the academy along with many other girls for her looks, beauty, grace, power and understanding.

They ended up clashing with Shizumi and the hunter nin Haku Yuki only to show themselves to be Konoha-nin thanks to a message by the Sandaime her surrogate grandfather and teamed together to take out Gato and his army and got the bridge named in their honour for defending Wave country.

Soon the chunin exams rolled around and during the 2nd part of the exams, they were ambushed by Orochimaru who almost branded Satsuki with some weird seal before she managed to make the Hebi Sennin retreat and ended up with a book which involved some kind of god speaking to her mentally about her being in a video game he was testing out and found out she could gain skills, power, levels and point by either training, killing, accomplishing important things and having sex.

When she checked her stats they were rounded at ranges between 60 and 70 due to her early training in her childhood influencing that and waited till the preliminaries were over to check the book out further.

When she defeated one of her crushes Kira Inuzaka her sensei surprisingly berated her for winning which she retaliated by punching him in the balls in front of everyone who had a great laugh except Sakura who was displeased.

When she went to him for training, he infuriated her by saying she wasn't worth his time or training and only Satsuki a true prodigy deserves his attention. That pissed her off causing him to catch a beat down from her and smashed into several walls in the hospital before being called a disgrace to his father's name.

When the Uzukage heard about Naruko's lineage she revealed herself to be Mito Uzumaki with her bodyguards being Kushina Uzumaki, Naruka Uzumaki, Kasumi Uzumaki, and Natsumi Uzumaki with pissed off faces especially Menmia who laid the smackdown on the unconscious Kakashi before going with Naruko to help her train for the finals and boy did the training ground get destroyed.

She had decided to check the book later when the exams were over so to speak and continued her training especially when Jiriya Of The Sannin visited offering her help in training and could tell she was stronger thanks to her bloodlines, experience and skills.

When she heard about marriage contracts surprisingly Menmia and her sisters along with Kushina wanted in and she accepted along with several other girls who have been waiting to be with her for a long time.

Right now Naruko wasn't showing up currently and the girls were being worried. "Where could you be Naruko-kun?" Ami muttered in worry her chocolate brown eyes bouncing with excitement and worry.

Naruko was he crush ever since she defended her, Ino and Hinata and Hanabi from Sakura and her gang of bullies and had taken to becoming a Taijutsu and weapons mistress to impress her but, after being told of her lineage and childhood she was mad as hell at her village how could they do that to Naruko who never asked to be a jinchuuriki.

"Don't worry Ami-chan, Naruko-kun will show!." Ino chirped brightly causing her to relax with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry bout that Ino-chan i want some time with my Foxy-kun!" She pouted getting giggles from Hinata and Kira while Nejia had a quirk of the lips showing she was amused along with Tenten.

Genma looked over the contestants and frowned when he didn't see his surrogate little sister Naruko while her opponent Ikari Enka had a smug arrogant grin that made him want to smack it off his face and sighed before turning to the crowd. "First Match will be Naruko Uzumaki Of Konoha vs Ikari Enka of Iwa! All contestants except the one's mentioned leave the arena!" Genma shouted over the crowd in a chakra enhanced voice as the other ninja jumped to the stands.

"Don't know why you don't declare me as the winner anyway the bitch Uzumaki isn't coming anyway!" Ikari snorted laughing arrogantly getting several K.I. filled glares from Mikoto, Satsuki, Ami, Ino, Menmia, Kira, Hinata, Hanabi and even Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai and Asana at that comment.

Genma was about to reply when suddenly time slowed down as a tri pronged kunai with a silver and black handle stuck itself into the ground causing almost everyone's eyes to widen in shock while Menmia, Kushina, Kasumi, Naruka, Natsumi and the Uzukage smirked along with a cloaked figure standing by the Uzukage.

_'Hiraishin!' _A silver flash entered their vision and when they saw the figure multiple girls had massive nosebleeds especially Hinata and Hanabi and Nejia.

The teen wore black anbu style pants with red medical tape around her ankles, black steel toes combat boot, black opera length gloves that crackled white and blood red lightning with silver belt buckles, a silver zipped up high collar shirt, black titanium leg and arm guards, a black leather jacket with the Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha and Namikaze clan symbols in a circular patter on the back.

Sheathed at her hips was an O-katana with a black and white diamond patterned hilt sheathed into a black lacquer scabbard with a golden tassel tied around it. The second blade was a mix of a daito and a katana with black hilt and a tsuba with the kanji for Crimson Storm in red with a black sheath next to Yamato.

On her back sat a silver and black colored gunbai with a blood red tomoe symbol on the back and had several seals on it that would allow her to use it in any battle situation and the features that made her beautiful were her pupilless wine red eyes, extended whisker marks and her long spiky waist length silver bright white hair tied into a long ponytail with chin length bangs framing her beautiful face.

They also noticed one thing about her, it was the blood of another on her face and hair that made her look even more terrifying and the cold, emotionless look scared Ikari who was sweating uncontrollably.

"Naruko Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Namikaze reporting in." Naruko spoke in a soft, angelic tone that carried through the ears of everyone causing Ami and shudder and faint in Ino's arm getting alarmed looks from Hinata and Hanabi who fanned her face.

"Jeez, Naruko-kun's looks were too much for Ami-chan she fainted." Ino said blushing in understanding.

"Naruto why is there blood on your face?" Everyone snapped toward that tidbit and saw her bloodthirsty smirk and shuddered as she licked the blood off her katana making Ikari piss his pants while Anko and several other sadistic women had nosebleeds along with horny looks in their eyes.

"Someone hired a squad of Iwa jonin to take me out of commission but, i was in a real hurry and decided to send them to the otherside shame there wasn't that much blood to spill." She smirked coldly getting an angered look from Ikari.

She dug into her pocket and pulled out four Iwa headbands crushed into a bent mess and tossed them at Ikari's feet who had a pale look on his face. "You must have paid good money to hire such cannon fodder against me Enka-san i didn't even have to use any of my blades or gunbai and no ninjutsu and none of my kekkei genkai's." She said the last part with a grin much to the crowd's awe.

Ikari went red in the face. "I swear i'll kill you damn Namikaze whore!" He screamed with rage causing everything to come toward a screeching halt at what he said.

Naruko cleaned her ear out. "I'm sorry did you just call me whore please repeat that for me and see what happens bub."She egged him on stabbing her weapons into the ground and tossed her jacket off impacting the ground causing a crater that was meters deep.

Ikari however was not gonna let this Namikaze whore spawn outdo a strong Iwa man like him. "And what if i did bitch what are you gonna do about it!" He shouted back arrogantly getting a quirked eyebrow before she brought out a small scroll holding the kanji for sword channeling chakra to it causing a black katana to fly into the air with a poof.

She then let it come down catching the hilt with her teeth getting raised eyebrows only for it to widen when she flicked open the sheaths of Yamato and Aka Arashi holding them in her hands wielding Three swords at once shocking everyone especially those of Kumo.

"She can use Santoryu..." E muttered in awe and thoughtfullness before his eyes widened when a massive pressure slammed down on everyone and they shook with terror as an aura of the Kyuubi manifested into the Bijuu's form glaring down at Ikari who tried to look brave but, was failing.

Naruko looked up with cold, deadly eyes. "Try not to die too quickly..." Her voice carried across the winds making Ikari tense pulling out a pair of kunai only to barely block an overhead smash causing his knees to almost buckle under the strength while the ground under them cracked.

She grinned ferally. "Good reflexes let's step up the pace!" Ikari and Naruko clashed fighting with blades and kunais which she held the advantage by her experience and skill.

"Cmon i know you can do better than that!" She sneered and started stabbing and slashing faster keeping the Iwa genin on the defensive.

Ikair jumped back flipping through handseals at a average chunin speed shouting. "Earth Style: Earth Spike Pit!" Naruko backflipped dodging the opening earth that lead to pit of sharp spikes of rock and earth and jumped high with the image of a Tiger behind her.

"Tora Gari!" Ikari barely dodged getting his body sliced to ribbons only to be caught off guard by the next attack as a spinning Naruko sped past him skidding on her feet. "Tatsumaki!" Ikari screamed in agony as he was reduced to bloody chunks by the immense wind pressure combined with Futon chakra.

Naruko sheathed her blades with a click and turned to an impressed Genma. "Call the match Genma-aniki." She said boredly walking away just as the crowd exploded with excitement and awe.

"NARUKO!

"NARUKO!

"NARUKO!

"NARUKO!

"NARUKO!"

"NARUKO!"

Naruko smiled waving her arms as the crowd, Daimyo's, shinobi, samurai, anbu and kage started cheering for her but, blinked when the book in her pocket rumbled and opened it to see it flashing.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE UNLOCKED THE BRONZE IWA THRASHER MEDAL! +5 Strength, +5 Intelligence, +5 Speed, +5 Chakra Control, +5 Acrobatics, +10 Kenjutsu, +5 Earth Elemental Manipulation, +10 Fire Elemental Manipulation, +5 Ninjutsu +1500 pts. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE UNLOCKED THE BRONZE CROWD IDOL MEDAL! +20 Charm, +10 Charisma, +10 Politics, +20 Popularity, +25 Beauty Aura, +1500 pts." She raised an eyebrow seeing her Level 1 go all the way to 10 giving her a whooping 50 stat points added with a 10 stat point bonus for gaining 10 levels which was an impressive feat.

'Excellent work young Naruko you are a good player from what i'm seeing and if you didn't know due to you being the Heir of the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze and the Rikudo Sennin's reincarnation you get double or triple the amount of experience points depending on your accomplishment or difficulty of your mission or enemy also the Exp requirement is lowered by 5%.' Naruko raised an eyebrow in surprise and glee.

'Thanks for the heads up Game Director' She got the mental image of a thumb's up before checking her stats and looked over them

Strength: 75

Intelligence: 75

Endurance: 65

Reflexes: 65

Acrobatics: 68

Luck: 55

Chakra Control: 100 *Senju Bloodline makes control perfect*

Chakra Levels: 2(010e+) *Chakra levels are off the charts due to being heir of different powerful clans and the Sage's reincarnation and a bijuu container*

"Bronze: Iwa Thrasher - Defeat a shinobi from Iwa No Kuni flawlessly in a brutal fashion." Naruko smirked in satisfaction remembering how she tore that asshole apart with her Santoryu and tapped the next medal she unlocked. "Bronze: Crowd Idol. You have gained admiration and praise from political civilians and 2 daimyo's." She blinked at that before shaking her head smiling.

"I guess i will be getting called on higher expectation missions soon...that's a good point in my book." She grinned and checked her skill points and raised an eyebrow seeing 900 of them and looked over her skills.

Crafting

Trap Making

Taijutsu

Kenjutsu

Ninjutsu

Genjutsu

Fuuinjutsu

Earth Elemental Manipulation

Fire Elemental Manipulation

Water Elemental Manipulation

Wind Elemental Manipulation

Lightning Elemental Manipulation

Sub-Element Mastery

Poison-making

Forging

Jikukan Ninjutsu

Senjutsu: Sage Mode

Ninja Master

Medical Ninjutsu

Lying

Haggling

Sneak

Pickpocketing

Massaging

Sexual Aura

Healing Factor

She looked over the skills on the list and noticed that some like Jikukan Ninjutsu and the offensive, defensive and supplementary skills were at either 50 or 60 while her elemental manipulation skills were at 80 and wondered about that before hearing the Creator's voice speak up. 'You have gotten the short end of the stick for far too long and thanks to your already badass skills before, this game started it affected your stats and skills keep up the good work kid!'

Naruko shook her head at the poetic justice and put One-hundred and seventy-five points in Fire, Wind and Lightning Elemental Manipulation putting those at 255 each and saw they were at a master level and saw there were Grandmaster, Sage, God and Omega levels which pleased her since she wants to work for those skills.

She evened out her supplementary skills, while leaving Senjutsu at 125 since she has good enough knowledge on that subject right now from Pa and Ma and went to the perks.

She saw a Kenjutsu perk and tapped it. "Hiten-Mitsurugi the godlike speed Kenjutsu that uses godly speed combined with Kenjutsu to take down multiple opponents swiftly. Requirements: 125 Reflexes, 125 Speed, 150 Endurance, 100 Strength, 125 acrobatics. Defend yourself from the dreaded pink haired banshee.

Naruko eyebrow flew up in disbelief before looking up at the sky. 'Hahahaaha sorry Naruko but, that's how to unlock that perk i did that to the requirement so you can have your own revenge enjoy!' A slow evil grin slowly spreaded across her face with malicious glee.

**"Naruko-kun you're scaring me.' **Kurami shuddered in arousal and delight and saw Naruko standing up just as the whore bitch Sakura Haruno stomped toward her container glaring angrily.

**"Jabroni banshee at 12' o clock!" **Naruko turned her head sidestepping a punch from her teammate who looked surprised.

"Can i help you haruno-san?" She asked coolly while Mebuki, Saya and Sakiri narrowed their eyes at Sakura with distaste and saw Kakashi not doing anything but, reading that stinking book.

"You baka you weren't supposed to win!" She shouted shrilly and kept attacking with pitiful swings of her kunai and fists while everyone was watching this especially Kushina and Uzu along with the other villages and daimyos with scowls.

"Ah you're jealous of my talent as dead-last for being better than the kunoichi of the year, real mature..." Naruko quipped in amusement dodging in a lazy fashion not even sparing her a look.

"I should have gotten your spot! Not a claness whore like you! Now hold still Naruko-baka!" She screeched angrily only to be on the receiving end of a very cold glare from Menmia.

"I know you pink haired reject did not call me nee-chan a whore in front of me!" Menmia said coldly glaring down with a portion of her K.I. manifesting into a giant black nine tailed fox snarling viciously at a cowering sakura.

"S-so what i can call Naruko-baka whatever i feel like!" She shouted back defiantly.

Menmia glanced back seeing Naruko's hand on her shoulder. "She's not worth it nee-san we don't need to waste our breath on a pathetic kunoichi like this Uzumaki's don't fight weaklings." Sakura grit her teeth at being called weak.

"Why don't you show how strong you are since you're such a stuck up bitch then!"

"If i'm a stuck up bitch then what does that make you?" Naruko sneered.

"A beautiful flower." She smirked back arrogantly only to scowl seeing Menmia, Kira and the others fall down laughing their asses off.

"Thick in denial oh thy flat chested washboardddd..." Naruko said in a singsong voice gesturing to her GG-cup breasts getting the others to burst out giggling while the guys laughed their asses off at Sakura who was turning purple with rage.

"Genin Uzumaki you will not treat your teammate with disrespect!" Kakashi said authoritatively only to be shocked when she snorted at him.

"Then why don't you make me respect her...as a matter of a fact let's see how you and the banshee do against me and my beautiful sisters." Naruko replied coldly unsheathing Yamato as Kasumi, Naruka, Natsumi, and Menmia came beside her weapons unsheathed causing everyone to tense.

Sakura snarled no longer caring if Naruko was stronger than her and slipped into a Taijutsu stance along with Kakashi as the killing intent escalated.

_'Shit's about to go down!'_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness but, i was in a hurry and decided to do this as a test chapter for my first video game fic**

**I will be updating Juraian Shinobi and Crimson Sayian God Of Konoha soon since they have the most potential right now.**

**Upcoming Fics i will be doing**

**Grim Reaper Of Konoha**

**Naruto The Shi Kaze**

**Naruto The Battousai**

**Naruko The Celestial Avatar**

**Ichiga The Juubi Shinigami**

**Naruko The Dragon Goddess Of Light and Darkness**

**Sith Goddess Of uzu**

**Naruto The Prince Of Whirpool**

**If there's any Naruto x Bleach crossover requests plz PM **

**Ja!**


End file.
